I'LL BE YOUR OWN LITTLE STAR TRADUCCION
by ValeAsencio
Summary: Kurt tiene 17. Blaine tiene 32 y ellos son tambien muy calientes. skank!kurt, older!blaine,torcedura de edad, hablar sucio, bottom!kurt slut shaming .


**N/A: Esto es para olivia, que ha estado pidiendolo desde que empecé a escribirlo. También becca que también ha estado pidiendolo desde que empecé a escribirlo. Pensando tal vez en convertirlo en un verso final.**

**N/T: Traducción autorizada por crisscumfer. Ese es su tumblr.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

– Estás criticando mi selección de música?

– Yo lo estaría si no estuviera llena de John Mayer y Katy Perry. Todavía estoy sorprendido que no hayas perdido por completo el cerebro por esta mierda - Kurt se burló de nuevo, y el corazón de Blaine palpito un poco al ver la expresión en su rostro. Está frunciendo un poco el ceño, pero su boca se sube en una pequeña sonrisa, una que Blaine, se supone, no debe ver.

Él puso su taza de café en el mostrador y se paseó hasta el sofá, apoyando los brazos a cada lado de los hombros de Kurt, mirando como él, sin problemas, eliminaba la mayoría de la música de Blaine, murmurando comentarios insatisfechos por lo bajo. Pero sus ojos se perdieron mirando por detrás de la pantalla de la computadora hasta la camisa de Kurt, su tatuaje se enrolla alrededor de su cara, grande y extenso y hermoso, recordándole a Blaine cuando hizo venir a Kurt sin hacer otra cosa que trazar las patrones del tatuaje con la punta de la lengua. Sin pensarlo, se inclina hacia abajo y entierra su cara a un lado de la cabeza de Kurt, rozando sus labios sobre su sien y escalofríos cuando Kurt dejo escapar un suspiro satisfecho. – Podrías dejar de destruir mi biblioteca de iTunes para que podamos ir a ver la película?.

Kurt fanfarroneo, sin embargo, cuando Blaine pellizco la parte superior de su oreja, sólo un poco, sólo para verlo retorcerse. Él dice – pensando en cogerme en la película, Blaine?

– Mm, y si lo hago?

– No estoy seguro de puedas conseguirlo de nuevo tan pronto, anciano – Kurt bromea de vuelta, pero vuelve su cabeza y presiona su boca a la Blaine rápidamente. Cuando él se aleja, Blaine puede ver el rubor extenderse desde su cara hasta su pecho, y Blaine está dispuesto a apostar que Kurt ya está casi duro sólo de la idea, del dolor que, sin duda, sigue aquí desde antes.

Echo un vistazo hacia abajo al reloj de la pantalla del ordenador. – Te cogí _hace_ _cuatro horas_ Kurt – Blaine se quejó, de pie hacia arriba.

Hay un bajo murmullo de "mierda", que hace que Blaine reprima una sonrisa, antes de que Kurt le diga en voz alta – Eso puede ser cierto, pero sé cuánto tiempo de recuperación necesita un hombre de tu edad.

Blaine empieza a caminar lejos de él en ese momento, diciendo – Tengo treinta y dos años, no setenta y dos, imbécil – por encima de su hombro mientras se pasea por el pasillo que conduce a su habitación.

Ni siquiera hay tiempo suficiente para que Blaine tire de la camisa que tiene desabrochada colgando de sus hombros antes de que Kurt entre corriendo por la puerta, jadeando un poco.

–Eres un idiota .

– No lo soy – Blaine niega, finalmente tirando de su camisa.

Kurt deja escapar un gemido dramático. – Sí, lo eres. ¿Me vas a dejar todo caliente y mojado cuando tú sabes que tengo que estar en casa en unos veinte minutos. Y si llego tarde otra vez, – La voz de Kurt es cansina, acercándose a Blaine lentamente. – Si llego tarde otra vez, me voy a quedar bajo tierra, y entonces voy a tener que salir a hurtadillas para venir cogerte –. Llega a Blaine, deja sus brazos por encima de su hombro y enlaza sus dedos detrás de su cuello.

– Ah, todavía no le dices a Burt donde vamos a escondidas todo el tiempo, ¿verdad? – pregunta Blaine, y no puede dejar de dar a Kurt un rápido beso en los labios.

Kurt sonríe hacia él, muerde su labio, lo captura entre los dientes y su piercing por un segundo. Se encoge de hombros – No sería tan divertido si lo hiciera.

– No? –, pregunta Blaine, poniendo sus manos en la cintura desnuda de Kurt, lo tira un poco más cerca para conseguir que sus entrepiernas queden alineadas. Pero él se inclina y captura la boca de Kurt antes de que pueda obtener una respuesta. Cuando él se retira, él murmura – Los dos sabemos lo mucho que te escabulles a escondidas, Kurt. No tiene que actuar tímido por mí .

– ¿Quién dice que estoy actuando tímido? – Kurt se burla, deslizando sus brazos hacia abajo para que pueda poner sus manos en sus caderas, justo debajo de donde las manos de Blaine le están apretando un poco fuerte. Él llega después de un golpe y tira las gafas de Blaine de su cara. Por un segundo, Blaine piensa que las va a dejar abajo, pero en cambio las desliza sobre él –Por Dios, eres ciego.

– Viene con la vejez – dice Blaine, al oír cómo su voz suena un poco más baja viendo a Kurt en sus gafas. Nunca consigue trabajar cuando Kurt lleva algo de su ropa. Sólo ese pequeño cuadro suyo, todo ello envuelto en un par de pantalones de chándal de Blaine o uno de sus hoodies, ese cuerpo pálido que esconde la gruesa ropa de Blaine. Kurt es más alto que él, pero Blaine más amplio, por lo que sus pantalones llegan arriba de los tobillos de Kurt y sus camisas cuelgan un poco flojo. Y entonces Kurt hará cosas como arrancar la bufanda y la corbata que Blaine lleva alrededor de su cuello y desabrochara el brazalete que lleva puesto en la muñeca o quitara las gafas. A veces es un anillo. Otras veces es una pajarita que se encuentra situada en el piso de Blaine.

Son un poco domésticos, a pesar de que a Kurt le gusta negarlo valientemente. Él llegara a casa desde el trabajo y Kurt estará sentado en su sofá o cocinando en la cocina o bañándose en su cuarto de baño (tuvo que darle su propia llave a Kurt, porque hubo un tiempo en el que había llegado a casa y Kurt había elegido ponerle cerradura a la puerta). Y a veces, Blaine conseguirá que Kurt se acurruque con él en el sofá y tomaran una siesta o ellos van a leer un libro juntos a pesar de que Kurt se pase todo el tiempo quejándose de lo inculto que es Blaine. Entonces Kurt mirará a Blaine con esa mirada suave en sus ojos y él se inclinara hacia arriba y presionara su boca a la de Blaine y van a olvidarse de libro inculto de Blaine. Él se cogerá a Kurt, va ayudar a que se ponga la ropa de nuevo, enderezara un poco su cabello, y luego le dará un beso a la salida de la puerta.

Conocer a Kurt fue lo mejor que le pudo suceder alguna vez, Blaine se da cuenta cuando mira hacia donde esta Kurt, que está dejándose caer sobre la cama, esponjando un poco las almohadas que están detrás de él. Él Atrapa la mirada de Blaine y pega su lengua a la de él. Es lo mejor que le pudo suceder alguna vez a Blaine, pero también es un poco absorbente, a veces. Se escabulle alrededor todo el tiempo, sabiendo que si él quiere pasar tiempo con Kurt, él tiene que volar lejos de sus amigos, su familia. Y no es fácil para Kurt, tampoco. Blaine esta bastante seguro de que ninguno de sus amigos siquiera sabe que él existe, y mucho menos de que están en una relación, y luego está Burt, quien conoce a Blaine personalmente, pero no tiene idea que se ha estado cogiendo a su hijo todas las tardes, todas las semana desde finales de agosto…

La forma en que se conocieron es probablemente la parte más extraña de toda la situación: Blaine trabaja como enfermero en el hospital cercano a la casa de Kurt y Burt, y Kurt había sido objeto de puntos de sutura después de _"golpear la mano contra la pared, ya que la perra estúpida de Rachel Berry cree que puede cantar mejor que él, cuando él sabe que es un hecho que puede patear su trasero en cualquier canción de Wicked y en cualquier otra"._ Blaine piensa que no va a ser capaz de olvidar ese momento. Desde el instante en que vio a a Kurt por el rabillo del ojo, había sabido que había algo especial en él. Él sabía que tenía que haber más sobre el chico con el piercing en el labio, el pelo de color rosa, y la voz suave y sedosa.

Habían salido por unos pocos unos días solo por café, después de que Kurt le entregara su número de teléfono con un _"bonito culo, hobbit."_ Y entonces habían salido un par de veces después de eso. Después de tres o cuatro citas juntos, Blaine invito a Kurt a su casa, donde Kurt le dio un beso a él primero, justo en la boca, lengua caliente y resbaladiza en contra el propio Blaine. Ese había sido el primer beso de Kurt ("O, al menos, el primero que da voluntariamente con alguien,") le había dicho a Blaine. Él se comprometió a tomar las cosas con calma a partir de ahí, no importa cuánto se quejó e insultó a Blaine, le dijo que era estúpido tratar de proteger la virtud de Kurt porque estaba saliendo con un hombre que le doblaba la edad, muchas gracias, su virtud estaba prácticamente despedazada ya. Sin embargo, Blaine había esperado.

Y fue como si Blaine hubiera creado un monstruo

Ahora no hace falta más que un toque fugaz al lado de Kurt para que mire a Blaine con hambre, y una intensa mirada hacia él. Blaine ni siquiera puede recordar la última vez que habían pasado tiempo junto sin cogerse unos a otros sin sentido al menos una vez.

– ¿Alguna vez compraste ese lubricante con sabor que hablabas el otro día? – Kurt le hizo salir de su pequeño pensamiento. Él todavía llevaba las gafas de Blaine, pero estaba entrecerrando los ojos alrededor de todas las cosas. – Porque si lo hiciste, deberíamos probarlo totalmente. ¿Crees que si se combinan dos de ellos, se puede hacer como sabores exóticos? Al igual que los batidos y esa mierda? Ooh, o si tenemos lubricante con sabor y condones con sabores? –.

– No, por desgracia – comienza Blaine. – Pero yo voy a intentar pronto. Y no creo que el lubricante funcione de la misma manera que los batidos, bebe –.

– No me llame bebé – Kurt se queja, como siempre lo hace, pero Blaine se da cuenta de la forma en que su cara se ruboriza, sus ojos se oscurecen. – Comprar el sabor cereza, va a ser irónico. –.

Una risa brota del pecho de Blaine, fuerte y un poco brusca, y comienza a subir a la cama. Kurt, que ya se ha situándose correctamente, se retuerce alrededor hasta que él pueda colocar una pierna y otra sobre las caderas de Blaine. Deslizando sobre, él se sienta justo donde la polla de Blaine esta algo más fácil que antes, y se menea un poco por si acaso. Con un gruñido y la forma en la mirada de Kurt, Blaine pone sus manos en la cintura de Kurt en un intento de tratar con él. Pero Kurt solo se queja – Vamos, prometiste que me cogerías –

– No estoy tan seguro si prometí tanto que lo mencionó durante un breve momento – niega Blaine. Desliza las manos por la cinturilla de la sudadera de Kurt, donde entra en contacto con la piel.

– Lo prometiste – Kurt insiste, y gira las caderas en un círculo grande, por lo que Blaine reprimió un gemido por la forma en que su pene está atrapada bajo el cuerpo de Kurt, capturando sólo la razón de la fricción para interesarlo. – ¿Por favor? – Y Blaine no puede reprimir el ruido después de eso, su boca se abrió con un gemido.

– Tú – él dice – eres insaciable.

Kurt, con una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro, tararea profundamente y le dice a Blaine – eso es sólo porque tú me has consentido.

– Tienes razón – Blaine entierra sus dedos en las caderas de Kurt. – Yo voy a tener que dejar de depender de tu polla lentamente. Darte solo cuando has demostrado que te lo mereces.

Se dibuja una sonrisa en Kurt, quien se inclina hacia abajo en la comisura de sus bocas para un beso lento y sucio. Besar a Kurt siempre es una nueva experiencia, para Blaine, porque Kurt nunca da besos de la misma manera dos veces. A veces inclina la cabeza de Blaine y toma el control enredando un puño su pelo, tirándolo y manteniéndolo quieto. Otras veces deja a Blaine tomar la iniciativa, los labios suaves y flexibles, siendo besados en vez de besar. Y a veces se besan entre sí, cada uno tratando de conseguir que él otra ceda, pero Kurt nunca se echa para atrás, por lo que Blaine, generalmente, pierde.

Esta vez, Kurt permite a Blaine darle un beso, abriendo su boca sólo un poquito para que Blaine pueda lamer más allá de sus labios. Está demasiado ocupado en amasar la piel de Kurt para inclinar la cabeza en la manera que él quiere, y él está estirando su cuello un poco, pero aun así es perfecto, sólo la resbaladiza presión de la boca de Kurt en la suya. Las caderas delgadas bajo sus manos nunca dejan de moverse, o bien, desplazándose hacia adelante en incrementos pequeños, Kurt no puede evitarlo más. Blaine puede sentir el contorno de la polla de Kurt contra su estómago cada vez que Kurt choca contra él. Al poco tiempo, que es lo suficiente, para tener a Kurt retrocediendo del beso, mano acercándose a la mandíbula de Blaine, su boca dándole un último dulce beso antes de arruinar su fachada, sentándose y canturreando, – Vas a poner tu polla en mí, Blaine?.

– Mm, ese es el plan – Blaine le dice, jugando con Kurt, con su voz y su cuerpo, palabras envolviéndose alrededor de Kurt, moviendo las caderas junto con él.

– Va poner su polla en mí, señor? – Y Dios, la inocencia en su voz hace que el corazón de Blaine se pare un poco, haciéndolo arquearse con un fuerte gemido. – No puedo esperar – dice Kurt. Él planta sus manos en el pecho de Blaine, extiende sus dedos a lo ancho, y comienza a moverse hacia su mitad inferior, su polla se rozó contra la de Blaine, dura, gruesa y caliente donde a Blaine le duele, desesperado. – No puedo esperar a estar tan lleno de tu gran polla mm.

Él sabe lo que está haciendo, Blaine está seguro de ello, porque su mirada es coqueta, con la cara hacia arriba en una sonrisa socarrona, canturrea y acaricia la polla de Blaine con sólo las palabras que gotea de su boca. – Debería ser ilegal que tú seas tan jodidamente caliente – Blaine exhala, las palabras salen más como un gemido de su pecho.

– _Lo es_ – Kurt le recuerda amablemente, una petulante sonrisa se le escapa. Y antes de que Blaine le pueda decir una palabra, Kurt se retuerce para salir del agarre de Blaine, deslizándose hacia la cama, abriendo las piernas y haciendo un gesto hacia Blaine para que se pueda meter entre ellas. – Eres una mala influencia para mí, Blaine – regaña Kurt. Y él está tan cerca de la entrepierna de Blaine, su boca flotando justo encima de él, para que Blaine pueda sentir el calor de su aliento cuando habla.

Sin pensarlo, él enreda sus manos en el cabello de Kurt. Cuando él no consigue una queja por echar a perder algo que a Kurt _le tomó treinta minutos hacer bien_, Blaine tira un poco de él, consiguiendo que Kurt mire hacia él, sus ojos hambrientos, como Blaine esperaba que sean. Jadeo notablemente haciendo que Blaine se preocupe un poco y Kurt desliza sus manos de donde están extendidos sobre el pecho de Blaine, hasta sus caderas, donde el sudor está bajando. Él las arrastra más, para que estén dentro del pantalón de Blaine antes de que él los esté deslizando hacia abajo, pero no completamente fuera. Antes de que él realmente se dé cuenta de lo que Kurt está haciendo, Blaine tiene la punta húmeda de la lengua de Kurt arrastrándose a lo largo de la parte superior de sus calzoncillos, en donde la piel se enrojece y entonces aprieta fuertemente. Kurt toma la medida autoritaria para enganchar sus pulgares en su pantalón y comenzar a tirar ellos hacia abajo, porque sabe a dónde va esto, y _Dios _sabe qué él lo quiere.

A Kurt no le gusta que Blaine le folle la boca, él dice que los cigarrillos que fuma joden lo suficiente su garganta sin que Blaine lo esté embistiéndolo con su polla también. Así que es muy raro que él se decida a hacerlo (no importa cuánto Blaine le prometa que no va a hacer chocar su polla en su garganta). Y cuando Blaine consigue poner una risa cálida en Kurt, sin duda Blaine se apresura para bajar su ropa interior y tirarla fuera de su camino, ni siquiera tiene el tiempo para morder a Kurt por reírse de él durante el acto sexual.

Él abre su boca para decir algo, pero se le olvida qué cuando Kurt lo toma hasta la mitad en su boca sin preámbulos. En cambio, un gemido sale de su boca abierta, y sus manos vuelan de regreso al cabello de Kurt, enredándolos, mientras que Kurt ahueca sus mejillas y chupa de él con fuerza hacia afuera.

– Mm, dios, ¿te acuerdas de cuando te enseñé a hacer esto? – Blaine dice, con voz temblorosa. Como una afirmación, Kurt canturrea a su alrededor, mirando a Blaine a través de sus pestañas. Él tira hacia fuera por un segundo, lamiendo hacia arriba del miembro de Blaine, y le dice: – Pasaste como una semana enseñándome como tener garganta profunda, como se supone que iba a olvidar eso?.

Él tira la polla de Blaine de nuevo a sus labios envolviendo una mano alrededor de la base, y se hunde hacia abajo, como si estuviese probando que él recuerda todo lo que Blaine le enseñó: respiración profunda por la nariz, relajar la garganta, tomar las cosas con calma y el reflejo de las arcadas. Kurt tiene a Blaine arqueándose un poco en la cama, apretando los dedos en el cabello de él, con ganas de empujarlo hacia abajo y enseñarle algo completamente distinto. En cambio, él siguió hablando – Tu boca se hizo para esto, cariño – Él sabe que Kurt rodo los ojos, porque Kurt es un mocoso y le gusta meterse con Blaine por su afición a hablar sucio, pero eso no es una fase para Blaine nunca más. – Joder, te ves tan hermoso con mi polla en tu garganta.

Después de unos segundos más de Kurt trabajando con su garganta en la polla de Blaine, tira de él en profundidad un par de veces más y se lo quita por completo, trabajando con el puño en su lugar, húmedo y sucio, justo como a Blaine le gusta. – Tus eres un sucio hombre viejo ¿lo sabías? – Las manos de Blaine caen desde los cabellos de Kurt y él le toca la cara brevemente.

– No sería tan malo si no fueras el pecado personificado – Blaine acusa, y no es la mejor respuesta, pero la voz de Kurt es rasposa por la polla de Blaine estando en su garganta, su rostro se sonrojó y su cabello es todo un desastre por los dedos de Blaine tirando de ellos.

– El pecado personificado, ¿eh? – Él mira a Blaine con una sonrisa en su cara, con sus mejillas aún rojas, sudor recubriendo su frente. – Estoy bastante seguro de que es lo más bonito que me has dicho.

– No lo es –Blaine mofa – Te digo lo sexy que eres todo el tiempo.

Kurt resopla una carcajada poco delicada antes de soltar la polla de Blaine por completo, pasando sus manos sobre los muslos de Blaine, su estómago, su pecho, mientras se arrastra hacia la cama, y, finalmente, pasa las manos por la cabeza de Blaine, cerniéndose sobre sus rodillas.

– Lubricante sin sabor?

– ¿Me estas preguntando para conseguirlo o si lo tengo?

Kurt lo golpea en el pecho con la mano mojada, riendo hacia él. – Para conseguirlo, perdedor.

– Deja de ser malo conmigo – se queja, pero se vuelve hacia el lubricante de todos modos.

Kurt elige ese momento para empezar a husmear su camino por el lado de Blaine, lamiendo la piel húmeda, mordiéndolo un poco. Hace que Blaine ahogue un grito, tirando del cajón abierto demasiado rápido. –_ Joder_, si quieres que realmente consiga el lubricante, tienes que dejar de hacer eso.

– Mm, pero saben tan bien... aquí –, y mordisqueo el terreno debajo de las costillas de Blaine, que lo hizo jadear en voz alta, tiró hacia adelante un poco, y levanto la cabeza hacia atrás, a las almohadas – Sabe limpio, como tu polla después de una ducha.

– Oh, Dios – Blaine dice finalmente cuando se apodera del lubricante, gira rápidamente, por lo que Kurt se mueve con una risita. Él comienza besar a una línea en el pecho de Blaine, sin embargo, a ciegas agarra el lubricante de las manos de Blaine. – tú no quieres que lo haga por ti?

– Mmm, nop, lo tengo, gracias – murmura Kurt en el pecho de Blaine. Finalmente se sienta en sus rodillas, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás mientras se hecha una buena cantidad de lubricante en sus dedos. – Sé que te gusta ver –, aclara.

Y entonces la visión de Blaine es un poco borrosa cuando Kurt se posiciona sobre su espalda, las piernas abiertas, por lo que Blaine puede ver todo, y presiona un dedo mojado en su agujero. Blaine está bastante seguro de que ni siquiera parpadeó cuando Kurt deslizo un dedo dentro de él, echando su cabeza hacia atrás y mordiéndose sus labios. Sin pensarlo, Blaine rodea su polla con su mano libre, masturbándose un poco, para llegar al límite. Kurt consigue meterse otro dedo dentro de él, Blaine se pierde un poco en el tiempo, entre la línea de la polla de Kurt, larga y curvada hacia su estómago y la línea de su garganta, pálida, larga y suave.

– Se siente tan bien, Blaine – Kurt jadeo, sus ojos fijándose en Blaine por un segundo.

– No es tan bueno como tus dedos, pero joder, mis dedos están bien también cuando no estás cerca. Es como cuando me abro en mi cama cuando nadie está en casa. Me meto dos o tres dedos. _Fuck_.

Él no puede evitar el gemido que se sale de su boca, no puede evitar la forma en que se sienta y se mueve frenéticamente encima de Kurt, encajando a la perfección entre sus piernas, sus dedos se arrastran hasta reunirse con los de Kurt, que tiene dos de sus propios dedos enterrados dentro de él. Con un jadeo de aliento áspero, Kurt se retira, dejando que Blaine reemplace con tres de sus dedos, Kurt fue ágil y se abrió lo suficiente para recibirlos dentro de él. Blaine se inclinó hacia abajo para presionar sus bocas por un breve segundo.

Cuando él se retira, con un fuerte gemido dice – Mírate, joder. Eres una pequeña puta para esto – Kurt se arquea duro con eso, jadeando en voz alta. – Sí? Eres un poco puta, Kurt?

Blaine consigue un gemido parecido a _"Dios, sí" _como respuesta. Entonces Kurt dice – Soy una puta para ti Blaine. Quiero tu polla dentro de mí tan desesperadamente. _Joder_.

Agarra el muslo de Kurt con su mano libre, extendiendo sus piernas un poco más, para poder mirar hacia donde él está trabajando con sus dedos en Kurt, un ritmo lento pero profundo, trabajando deliberadamente, sabiendo exactamente dónde presionar. – Condón? – él pregunta, solo por si acaso.

– Mm, no. Quiero que te vengas dentro de mí, quiero sentirlo – Kurt le dice, dificultándose el hablar. Su voz es gruesa y áspera, saliendo poco a poco, como si no pudiera pronunciar las palabras correctamente. Blaine saca sus dedos y los desliza de nuevo, así él puede llegar más profundo haciendo temblar a Kurt, como lo está haciendo, jadeando.

Kurt gime más agudo, y Blaine esta tan excitado que apenas puede soportar su enorme polla entre sus piernas. Por lo tanto, él saca sus dedos, ignorando el gemido de Kurt pidiendo más, los limpia en la cama antes de encontrar el lubricante entre las sábanas, y vierte un poco más en su palma. Él lo desliza en su polla, masturbándose un par de veces, justo en el límite. Cuando él se está alineando, echa una mirada hacia Kurt, tiene rubor en su pecho pálido y se empapa de la visión de su oscuro tatuaje arremolinándose por su lado, por debajo de las costillas, hasta llegar justo encima de su cadera. Él mira a sus mejillas sonrojadas, el aro de su labio, el aro de su ceja, los aros en su cartílago. Mira a sus brazos flexionados sobre su cabeza, aferrándose a las sábanas.

Entonces observa el rostro de Kurt cuando él se empujaba en él, deslizando una vez, pero luego se alinea de nuevo y se hunde en su interior. Los labios rojos de Kurt caen abiertos y sus ojos se cierran, su cuello estirándose hacia fuera un poco más, así Blaine puede ver los tendones de su cuello. Y sus piernas caen cerrándose un poco, apretándolas alrededor de las caderas de Blaine. Meciéndose dentro de Kurt, Blaine se muerde un gemido por la forma en que Kurt siempre es tan estrecho, tan caliente y mojado y _apretado_ alrededor de Blaine, no importa cuántas veces lo hagan. Y cuando él está hasta el fondo, profundamente enterrado, Kurt deja escapar un suave gemido, caderas moviéndose contra Blaine, como si no pudiera tener suficiente, como si no fuera suficiente para Blaine simplemente estar dentro de él.

– Muévete – gruñe a Blaine, ojos nunca abriéndose.

– Mírame – insiste Blaine, negándose a moverse hasta que Kurt lo haga. Y cuando los ojos de Kurt se abren por orden, siempre tan obediente, sus brazos caen para agarrar a Blaine. Sólo entonces Blaine finalmente empieza a moverse, dejando escapar un débil gemido cuando él se empuja para entrar, se hunde lentamente.

– Fóllame – Kurt gruñe, y el tierno momento se ha ido, con tan sólo esas dos simples palabras. Blaine empuja sus caderas hacia delante, follándose duro a Kurt. En un segundo, él agarra las caderas de Kurt, las levanta solamente un poco, como Kurt no pesa nada, y solo así él tiene el ángulo correcto para golpear fuerte dentro de Kurt, haciendo salir altos jadeos del pecho de Kurt.

Su agarre se aprieta después de un tiempo, yendo tan fuerte que él sabe que Kurt va a tener moretones, va a tener pequeñas sombras del tacto de Blaine ahí durante unos días. Y cuando se desvanezcan, Blaine se asegurará de poner más.

Caderas rompiendo hacia adelante y moliendo a Kurt antes de que él retroceda de nuevo, Blaine le da a Kurt exactamente lo que quiere, haciéndole arquear el cuello hacia atrás, moviendo sus caderas con cada una de las embestidas de Blaine. Y Dios, Blaine tiene que sujetarlo contra las sábanas. Él trata de contenerse en ser demasiado ruidoso, Blaine sabe, y él solo está haciendo pequeños ruidos que tienen a Blaine trabajando mucho más duro para hacerlo ruidoso.

Y él consigue llegar ahí cuando tira de la cadera de Kurt sólo un poco más arriba, embistiendo hacia arriba un poco más fuerte, hasta que Kurt se queja en voz alta, su cara roja, los puños cerrados en los muslos de Blaine. Kurt prácticamente comenzó a sollozar cuando Blaine movió una mano para envolver su pene, masturbándolo de vez en cuando.

No se necesitó mucho más que eso para hacer venir a Kurt, apretándose con fuerza alrededor de Blaine y dejando escapar un gemido que sonó muy parecido al nombre de Blaine y la palabra _por favor._ Blaine lo folla por eso, pero deja su mano aún en su polla, viendo la forma en que se sacude el estómago de Kurt cuando empuja sus caderas contra él.

– Dios, eres un idiota – Kurt gime, haciendo reír a Blaine. Y lanza un brazo sobre sus ojos, jadeando un poco.

Blaine utiliza el hecho de que Kurt es tan flexible después que se viene, que lo que levanta un poco más alto, hasta que Kurt está prácticamente doblado por la mitad, y se lo folla, jadeando fuertemente. Kurt gime débilmente debajo de él, dejándose caer al lado de la cama con un golpe, y Blaine se da cuenta en la forma en que su polla se movió ligeramente sobre su estómago.

Blaine se viene con esa imagen en su mente, con la idea de tratar de hacer venir a Kurt de nuevo. Deja caer a Kurt de vuelta en la cama y aprieta su piel dura, jadeando ruidosamente. Kurt hace un maullido fuerte cuando Blaine se viene, manos volando para tirar a Blaine hacia abajo, labios aplastándose juntos. Kurt chupa el labio inferior de Blaine en su boca, raspándolo con sus dientes antes de morder. Blaine se aleja con un siseo, riendose en una queja. – Eso me dolió, mocoso.

– Eso fue por hace un momento, cuando estabas siendo un idiota –, explica Kurt, arrastrándose fuera un poco. – Ahora, sale de mí para que pueda ir a hacer pis.

– Wow, eres tan encantador – dice Blaine inexpresivamente, escuchando de todos modos.

Y como Kurt camino hacia el baño, él murmura rápido – Lo juro por Dios, si tengo que explicar a todo el mundo por qué estoy caminando divertido de nuevo, voy a matarte, Anderson.

* * *

**Espero sus reviews :'')**


End file.
